A Night Out
by queenie
Summary: Heero remembers a time when they all went to the movies


  
  
A Night Out  
By: Queenie  
  
  
What seemed odd about that night? What was it about him that just made me think of nothing else? What was this power that he held over me? Whatever it was it was driving me mad, I could hardly walk anymore. What can I say the man drives me crazy, but I can't help but love him.  
  
You know those tiny details that you only see in the person that you love, and even if you can't stand them you grow to find them simply irresistible? Well those kinds of things I always saw in him. The way his hair was forever covering one eye, the way that he would land from his triple axles effortlessly. Though more than anything, it would have to be the way that he can just look at me and make me melt.  
  
I get hassled by the guys whenever we are all out as a group, because they all know how I feel about him and 'have fun' with me over it. Like I remember one time when we all had some time free and went to the movies. Duo had somehow rigged it that Trowa and I were sitting next to each other. I can't begin to tell you how nervous I was, I don't even remember what the movie was, all I remember was that Trowa was next to me and I couldn't do a thing. The entire movie I was watching Trowa, the way that he would chuckle when there must have been a funny part. I would always chuckle a little then too, just to make it seem like I was paying attention to the movie.  
  
When the movie was over I could have died. There was no more sitting in a dark theatre next to the man I love watching him and nothing else. If I had the nerve I would have told the guys that we are going to see another movie, and we are going now. I was not prepared to part with him. As we all were leaving the theatre Trowa grabbed my arm. I almost fell to the ground because my knees were sooo weak, and his touch was so light. It was as if his fingers were made of feathers. I couldn't believe that he would actually touch me, it was like the greatest thing in the entire world. Then all of a sudden panic set in. What if he was going to ask me about the movie, what if he wanted to know what my favorite part was? I didn't even know the name of the movie let alone what happened in it. Then it happened, he spoke to me.  
  
"Heero, is something wrong? You seemed kind of distracted during the movie, is something on your mind?"  
  
Oh god, what do I say, do I say 'No everything is fine, I was just thinking about a mission', or do I tell him the truth? Oh god I would give anything to not have to answer this question, anything.   
  
As luck would have it Duo teasingly said, "Tro-man, he was probably thinking of you the whole time."  
  
I could have killed him just then, but I was surprisingly grateful that he did say that and hoped that somehow Trowa might understand how I felt.  
  
"Funny Duo." Trowa said. Then we all walked away, with me following behind them still embarrassed and thinking about how this day could have been better. What happened to me? Why am I so stupid when it comes to Trowa, and how does he make me insane like this. I can't go on living like this, something has got to give.  
  
Somehow in my haze of thinking Trowa ended up beside me and I couldn't tell how long he had been there, and what worried me even more was I couldn't remember if I had been mumbling my thoughts out loud. I hoped that I hadn't and started to get a little red knowing that I might have. Had I not been given the title 'perfect soldier' I probable would have broke down right then and there sobbing in Trowa's arms, but as it was, I just had that emotionless look on my face.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Were you really thinking of me during the movie, Duo said that.."  
  
"What do you mean 'Duo said'?"  
  
"Well, it is just that I have noticed you seem distant every time that I see you and I asked Duo and that others as well what is going on. I thought, that maybe they might know what was bothering you. That is all I meant by it."  
  
I felt like a shit, Trowa was worried about me, I was hopeless in love with him and I was snapping at him, snapping at him for the very thing that I wanted him to know about. Sometimes I really hated myself.  
  
"Sorry Trowa, I didn't mean to get like that. It is just…I don't know."  
  
"I understand Heero, it is just that I was wondering how you felt about me, the guys have all hinted that you like me, but I have never really gotten that message from you."  
  
All I could do was stand there. I couldn't believe that he was saying this to me. What was going to happen? Was this all a joke, would they all go off laughing at me? Oh god how I wish my imagination didn't get the better of me.  
  
"Trowa...I...how I feel about you...I have wanted to...um." I couldn't think of any words to say to him. This was my chance to tell him 'I like you, hell I think that I love you', but nothing would come out.  
  
"What? What have you wanted Heero?"  
  
I knew that I couldn't say anything to him because it would never come out right and I would only fumble over my words. So I did the only thing that I knew that I couldn't screw up.  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Without another second passing I grabbed him, pulled him close and kissed him. At that point I really didn't even care if he was completely applaud by me, I needed that kiss. My anxiety was overwhelming me and I didn't notice that he had wrapped his arms around me and had started to kiss me back. As we pulled apart I said the only thing that came to my mind.  
  
"Trowa? What was that movie that we just watched?"  
  
"Heero, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I was watching you the whole time."  
  
THE END  



End file.
